steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Aquamarine
Aquamarine is a Homeworld Gem who debuted in "Are You My Dad?". She was sent to Earth with a Topaz fusion to retrieve humans for the Diamonds. Appearance Aquamarine is a small Gem with a cherubic appearance and cyan blue complexion, dark blue eyes, and chin-length, sky-blue hair worn in a bobbed style. Her clothing vaguely resembles a prep school uniform and consists of blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white color, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, dark blue flat-shoes, and a dark blue hairbow that she can turn into her wand. The intersection of her vest and the lapels of her collar form a Blue Diamond symbol, hinting towards her superior. Her tear drop-shaped gemstone is located beneath her left eye, and her water wings are similar to a butterfly's wings. Her outfit, wings and the use of her stasis wand give her the appearance of a fairy or pixie. Personality Despite her childlike voice and demeanor, Aquamarine is an accomplished and ruthless gem. She takes an authoritative stance due to her ego, ordering Topaz to act as muscle for their assigned mission, as revealed in "I Am My Mom". Like Peridot before her betrayal, Aquamarine is directive focused and unconcerned with anything unrelated to her mission, ignoring the remaining Crystal Gems in favor of capturing the humans close to Steven. This indifferent attitude extends toward her enemies, using her wand to throw Steven into a tree in "Are You My Dad?", rendering him unconscious, and even threatening to have his friends killed. Despite being a loyal follower of the Diamond Authority, Aquamarine is willing to accept a compromise if the potential compensation is considered, such as having "Rose Quartz" turned in to meet the Diamonds. Like many Homeworld Gems, Aquamarine has an arrogant streak, frequently believing that she is better than everyone else, going so far as calling herself "the best." This results in her having a short temper when things do not go as she planned, quickly getting annoyed with Jamie for "ruining her moment", followed by Topaz prolonging the battle in her ship. She is shown to be manipulative, using negative reinforcement against the Crystal Gems to comply with her demands and convincing Topaz to release her by warning of future retribution from the Diamonds. Like Blue Diamond, she follows Homeworld's dogma to the letter, warning Topaz in her fusion not to commit taboo and break down into a sentimental state. Despite all of this, she has at least some capacity for pity, as she is seemingly willing to overlook Topaz's defiance and sudden burst of aggression in exchange for loyalty. History Aquamarine and Topaz are sent to Earth personally by Blue and Yellow Diamond to retrieve the humans Stevenmentioned in his first interaction with Peridot in "Marble Madness" for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Aquamarine has mistaken the humans Steven mentioned for "varieties" of human rather than specific individuals. "Doug Out" Aquamarine and Topaz chase down Onion at Beach City Funland during the middle of the night. When Doug Maheswaran calls out, Aquamarine drops a fence on him. Once Doug, Steven and Connie leave the scene, Aquamarine and Topaz approach Onion and capture him. "The Good Lars" Aquamarine and Topaz capture Lars after he decided to bail from showing up to the Cool Kids' party. After the party, the duo capture Sadie while she is walking home. "Are You My Dad?" Aquamarine and Topaz capture Jamie when he is out to deliver the khakis Steven ordered. Later on at Funland Arcade, Aquamarine approaches Steven and asks him if he is "my dad". Upon realizing that he is not, Aquamarine flies away in disappointment. Steven and Connie later find aquamarine in a forest, where Aquamarine asks Connie if she is "my dad". When Steven mentions Connie's name, Aquamarine becomes excited and calls out for Topaz, telling her that she "found one". Once Topaz captures Connie, Aquamarine tells her not to bother with Steven since he is not "my dad". Aquamarine then summons her wand, paralyzes Steven, and launches him toward a tree. Aquamarine and Topaz leave the scene to hunt down their last human, leaving Steven unconscious. "I Am My Mom" Aquamarine and Topaz hide in Funland but are eventually found by Steven and the Crystal Gems. Aquamarine points out how Steven knew everyone on their list but concluded the list did come from "a Steven". Aquamarine tells the Crystal Gems that they will leave the Crystal Gems alone if they tell them where they can find "my dad". Steven is confused by this, causing Aquamarine to explain that Yellow Diamond asked for "my dad, a Connie, a Lars, a Sadie, a mailman, and an Onion... I think", as specified in a report by Peridot. When the Crystal Gems go to attack the duo, Aquamarine effortlessly uses her wand to throw the opposing members about. At some point, Aquamarine gets annoyed by the fighting and threatens to kill each of the humans if the Crystal Gems do not tell her where "my dad" is. When Steven tells her that he is "my dad", Aquamarine questions how "a Steven" can also be "my dad" but believes it anyway out of impatience regarding the completion of her mission. Aquamarine activates her ship and taunts the Crystal Gems with the captured Steven and humans. On the ship, Aquamarine prepares to set a course for Homeworld. She becomes furious when Steven manages to free everyone from Topaz and orders the Topazes not to let them escape. When Steven finds a way out, and everyone jumps in the water, Aquamarine uses her wand to paralyze everyone. Steven reveals himself to be Rose Quartz and offers himself to be taken away instead of his friends. Aquamarine accepts the compromise as Rose Quartz is potentially a much bigger prize in the eyes of the Diamonds. She and Topaz then take Steven onto their ship alone and fly away toward Homeworld. "Stuck Together" On her ship, Topaz finds Lars still aboard. Aquamarine is delighted to find that they get to bring back at least one of the requested humans in addition to "Rose Quartz". Steven objects to this and demands they release Lars, but Aquamarine disregards him. While heading for Homeworld, an issue occurs with the engine, and Aquamarine orders Topaz to fix it. After wondering why Topaz was taking so long in the basement of the ship, Aquamarine discovers that she had planned to help Lars escape. Topaz retaliates and attempts to use a Gem Destabilizer on Aquamarine, but Aquamarine talks Topaz down by reminding Topaz that she would be separated and shattered for her defiance. Finally arriving at their destination, Aquamarine tells Topaz that she will pretend nothing happened. Abilities Aquamarine possesses standard Gem abilities. Skillset * Water Wings: Similar to Lapis Lazuli, Aquamarine can summon water wings on her back to fly or evade enemies during combat. They have a noticeably sharper shape than Lapis' water wings. * Super Speed: Aquamarine can disappear from sight in mere seconds. Additional Tools * Wand: Aquamarine has a navy blue wand that stiffens itself straight when activated. She keeps it in her hair when not in use, disguised as a simple ribbon. * Tractor Beam: Similar to the tractor beam in Peridot's limb enhancers, Aquamarine can produce a light blue beam from her wand and uses it to move and throw enemies with ease. Her beam is powerful enough to freeze multiple targets at once, including massive fusions like Alexandrite. Relationships * Topaz Aquamarine is superior in rank compared to Topaz, and as such, Topaz obeys her orders without hesitation and does not get spoken back to, despite Topaz's recessed opinions. After being defied and attacked by Topaz, Aquamarine shows mercy and decides to pretend the ordeal never occurred.